Minifraca
'''Minifraca '''is a country located on the Osirisian continent of Sytiria, near Pabels. The country is split into 10 reigons, led by the reigon's Head. The entire country is ruled by the Minifraca Council, an elected team of scientists, authors, artists, politcians, and such, who create laws with the approval of the public. The country is a democracy as such and council members are elected every 4 years. The climate is tropical, as it's near the equator. All land is governed and inhabited, and the country is home to many rainforests and rainforest animals. The land has hot summers and mild winters, with a large amount of annual precipitation. Plants thrive there, and the land has fair air quality. This is because all energy is from Hydroelectric methods, other methods are outlawed. The economy is thriving and based off of small companies, keeping close hold on larger companies to stop monopolies. The government has no form of Welfare, and encourages the reigons to create their own projects, having little involvement in buisness. The official language is Simplified English, a variation of English relies more on how it pronounced, all people must learn the language, although secondary languages are acceptable to know as well. There is no official religion and no religion refrencing laws or such. This allows for an open, non-censoring, place where minorities can live with the same oppurtunities. Discrimination is a serious offense. The country has no form of the Death Penalty, but rather hard laws against crime and has made many offenses worthy of life in prison. Judges alone decide cases. The land has serious laws against DUIs and other drug and alchohol related offenses, but allows all forms of these. History Formation TBA Government The entire country is ruled by the Minifraca Council, an elected team of scientists, authors, artists, politcians, and such, who create laws with the approval of the public. The country is a democracy as such and council members are elected every 4 years. Geography Minifraca's two states have vastly different geography despite the cultures being similar to each other. 45 boasts the longest consecutive beach in the world spanning over 50km, the coastal regions of 45 have hot summers and warm winters due to their proximity to the equator, the landscape around 45 is relatively smooth along the range into the Rainforests which encompass approximately 92% of 45. These rainforests are found generally no higher than 800m above sea level. Though there is not a significant change in height 45 features some mountain features though never snow. Oppositely 56 features an extremely hot climate in its rainforest/desert lands. Despite the seeming impossibility to sustain life, many cities have risen in this desert land. For the most part the country acts as a bridge between 42 and 70 and is believed to have been physically constructed from earth taken from other countries to create the bridge. It has a smooth, level land across most of it with the exception of Mt. Kanjoricc which is the highest peak in the country being only 165m above sea level. It has desert beaches which have been described as the diamond beaches of the world. Currency Minifraca relies on a modern day type of currency, Minifraca Points(Shortened to MF Points, or just Points) which are stored a card. People can have multiple cards, with a limit of 10 million points on every card. New employees are given a card when they begin a job, and collect a paycheck by scanning their card in a Charge machine. Cards with points already on them that cannot be charged are known as Charged Cards. One point is now approximately worth 25 US cents. Relationship with other Countries Minifraca has remained friendly with all countries for a long time, trading with many lands. The country has stood up for weaker governments with Minifraca's large military. The main countries traded with are Pabels, Marinia, and Termania. Military Minifraca is known for it's high level weapons. Ditching social experiments and a space program, all focus was put towards the military(which payed off in Isis War 1), having an army of titanium robots and underground nuclear bombs clustered across the nation, as well as the Tailend territory. The army consists of mainly robots instead of humans that can switch between purposes, creating one united military. All planes are drones armed with bombs that will explode on impact, also creating laser guns that fire beams of plasma.